


Rendezvous with Fennell and Eyler

by starsndips



Category: Hello Charlotte (Video Games)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 04:47:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17891759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsndips/pseuds/starsndips
Summary: Charles Eyler has a man on his mind, Vincent Fennell. What happens when a high tension conversation breaks out between them?





	Rendezvous with Fennell and Eyler

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy this shitpost from a few months ago and now finally have an ao3 account to post it to.

It was during the period where Vincent and Charles had their break, a certain day that would seem to be like any other, except for one small miniscule detail, a bit a spice added the the pot of oatmeal, calamity.  One smile that set it all off, or whatever they do in those shounen-ais. 

 

Charles stared down at the some empty-ass paper, I guess. He stares it like it had  murdered his mother and stole his left kidney, which is clearly the more valuable kidney. Anyways, he stared down at it with a perplexed look on his face and a multifaceted granola bar in his hand, pondering the complexities of life with a glittery pink pen in this other hand, that the beautiful and benevolent Anri had given to the austere and avarice male. No matter how much he wanted to write, his wicked boner got in his way. All he could think about was his friend, Vincent Fennel. Fennel who gave him the kindest smiles and talked to him in a smooth charismatic voice. God, just thinking him made his heart race (“Vincent-kun you make mi kokoro go doki-doki”).

 

“You seem to be perplexed and pondering the complexities of life” A honeyed voice uttered yanking Charles back to the real world. Fennel himself was hovering over his bench,  _ Oh crap, i might actually have drooled if I thought more about him. But fuuuuck. _ Charles thought to himself, slightly jarred. He blinked a few times in confusion before flashing one of his own attractive smiles, “What are you writing?”

 

“Oh I would hardly call  _ this _ writing! It’s more like trash with a few sugary bits of descriptive words!’’ Charles maintained with a self deprecating smile on his face. This seemed to make Vincent perk up. He faced Charles, stepping over the bench and hovering over him now facing him directly, causing Charles to have a flick of a quicked heart. Those soft grey eyes gazed at him with a curious intensity.

 

“Are you dissatisfied with what you are creating?” Fennel inquired still studying the boy with a feigned warmth that filled Charles’ chest with the tepid hearth of a fire in a winter cottage. 

 

“N-not exactly. Not more than usual. It’s just…” His voice trailed off as he gathered his thoughts, “I don’t know how to communicate my thoughts to others. The whole plot looks too contrived. I’d stop reading after the first page.”

 

“Hm… Do you… think your readers are stupid?” Vincent wondered, his voice sliding into a more silvery territory. Charles felt himself shake his head. He didn’t think that… when he didn’t hope that.

 

“No! If anything, it’s my own fault that I’m a clumsy writer, not theirs.”  Charles said in a bit of a disgusted tone. 

 

“Then, do you not trust them?” 

 

That question struck Charles. It had caught him off-guard as he had never thought about it before.

 

“... I don’t. I mean, I really want to. But I’d be lying if i said i did.” 

 

“I see. If you can’t bring it around no matter what… Why not prove that you yourself can be trusted?” Vincent said sounding a bit ambivalent. He leans closer into Charles personal space making him recoil instinctively but it was beyond arousing for him.

 

“Show that you’ve done your research. That you’re knowledgeable about the subjects you’re handling. That you’re involved as much as your reader is. That you’re prepared to bare your mind and soul.” His presence suddenly overbearing, Vincent loomed over Charles. The closeness enraptured the boy further. He felt his breathing go a bit shallow as he was dOmiNAtEd.  _ OH GOD THIS IS HOT. _ Charles thought to himself, gripping the table behind him as he faltered backwards from Fennel’s aura.

 

“Wouldn’t I be making a fool out of myself if I admit my weaknesses?” He quivered a bit from the zest.

 

“Yes it will make you vulnerable. It’ll leave you in the open. Naked in public. Guts out. Come cop a feel. For $1.99 only. Thrilling, right.”

 

“You…” 

 

“Yet still, you’ll be the one in control. Because it was your conscious decision to reveal the information, and you hold power over it.” Vincent asserted  as he began to slip out of Charles’ personal bubble before he was wrenched back by Charles, who wrapped his arms around him and lifted the (WHITE SOCIETY OUMA) boy’s face to meet his. Their lips grazed over each other as their forms intertwined. Every time they touched, they became gradually more disheveled. Charles’ lets out a soft gasp as Vincent bit his lip.

 

Only did they separate once the bell rang, eyes lingering on each other as they tidied up, well as Charles tidied up, because he be like that…

**Author's Note:**

> (the following is a conversation between the characters after Anri read out her fanfic)
> 
> A: ”So, is it good?”  
> C: ”Yes, what the fuck Anri, no why the fuck”  
>  *Vincent laughs as he reads it truly appreciating the value*  
> C: ”I thought girls were supposed to be clean and sweet”  
> A: ”Charles, you wanted a doujin circle so here it is…”  
> C: ”God, Anri not that kind of doujin...”  
> Anri winks at both at them with both eyes*  
> *Charles leaves*  
> *Vincent watches before whispering to Anri*  
> V: ”Hey can you give me a hard copy”  
> A: ”Gotcha”


End file.
